SPR's curse
by Cagallirocks
Summary: Naru receives a phone call to investigate a house complaining about certain events. When they arrive how the hell does Mai know this house and what secret lies beneath everyone who lives here? Chapter 2 up now!FRUITS BASKET/GHOST HUNT CROSSOVER!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Ghost hunt story so please pretty please be kind to me. **

**Disclaimer- I dont own any of the ghost hunt Charaters like Mai and Naru. I do how ever own Corina, Takeshi. I wish i did own Mai and Naru cause by now they would be together. But it is alot of fun watching them annoy each other soo bad.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

'It's May 19th. I've gone a whole year without…'

'Mai make some tea!' Came the order and the interruption from behind the closed doors of an office. Mai looked up from her computer screen, which instead of work had an unfinished game of solitaire on the screen, and glared at those doors. She cringed at the very order that was about the only thing she was told to do. That and paper work. Oh so much paper work.

She got up from her desk and walked over to where the kitchenette was. Making the tea like she always. Mai hummed as she added in 2 teaspoons of sugar and popped the tea bag into the cup.

"Can't he ever do anything himself? I mean I'm not his personal flunky." She thought to herself glaring daggers at the innocent cup.

As Mai waited for the water to boil, the bell at the top of the door rang catching Mai's attention. She turned and saw Ayako Matsuzaki stepped in.

'Good afternoon Ayako.' Mai called out to the older woman. Ayako turned and mumbled a hello before closing the door and plonking down on the couch. Mai stared for a little but was knocked back when the kettle started whistling. She turned and poured the boiling water into the cup. Once she had removed the tea bag she placed in on the saucer and started walking across the room to the office door. Without bothering to knock, Mai opened the door and walked straight into the room.

Standing in front of a desk Mai stood there tapping her foot on the ground. The recipient of the tea in question is one Kazuya Shibuya aka Naru which is short for narcissist.

'Put it down there', he said tapping his pen to the indicated spot 'and next time, knock.'

With out a care Mai put the tea down and stormed out of the room not bothering to wait for a reply. She slammed the door walked over to her desk. She sat back in her chair for a little when the phone snapped her out of her rage. She picked the receiver up to hear Naru's voice coming through.

"Oopps, he must have answered already." Mai thought to herself, quietly and carefully putting the receiver back down. Her attention was drawn to the small pile of paperwork that she was yet to complete. Scanning through it she heard mumbling coming from Naru's office. Ayako had her ear pressed against the door trying to hear what was being said.

'Ayako-san, you shouldn't do that. Naru will be angry, well even worse than he usually is.' Mai said staring at the older women who at the moment looked like a grade school girl spying on a boy she liked.

'Shhhhh I can't hear enough as it is.' Ayako said, trying to press her ear closer to the door. Shaking her head, Mai started sorting through the paperwork and putting them into the respective places.

After about an hour, Mai had fallen asleep as usual. Ayako was busy reading a fashion magazine she had bought with her. When Naru steeped out of his office he wondered why it was so quiet and noticed why. He walked over to Mai quietly and knelt down beside the desk. He stared for a second before,

'DOZING OFF IS NOT APART OF YOUR JOB DESCRIPTION!' he yelled causing Mai to shoot up from the desk and fall off the chair.

Looking up from the ground at a very disapproving and angry Naru, Mai was still trying to calm her heart rate back to normal after that shock. She slowly got off the floor and sat back in the chair. Naru just stood there with his arms crossed, his same platonic expression across his face.

'Now hurry up. We have a case. I'm driving.' He said walking over to the coat rack and picking up his black coat. Mai stood up and followed grabbing her brown coat and sliding her arms into the sleeves. With out saying a word Ayako chucked her magazine onto the coffee table and followed close behind. Naru locked the door and the three of them made their way down the stairs towards a sedan parked out front.

'Hey everyone.' Greeted John, who was standing right next to the car.

The four climbed into the car parked out front. Mai and Naru were in the front while Ayako and john were in the back. Naru started up the car and pulled out from behind a convertible in front of them.

**One hour later**

They arrived at the address given to Naru and when Mai woke up from her nap she stifled a scream.

'Uh aha are you sure we're at the right house?' She asked, trying so hard to keep her voice steady.

'Of course. I used a map.' Naru answered in a matter-of-fact tone. He pulled the car up behind a van that was parked on the edge of the driveway. Naru and Mai climbed out first but Mai literally had to push herself out of the car and used every last inch of sanity to stop herself from running in the other direction.

She quickly changed back to her normal self when Bou-san and Masako stepped out of the van.

They all stopped when they saw something on the steps. A set of figurines were set out on a box along the top most step. The colors gleamed in the sunlight, showing that they were still wet.

'Aww aren't they cute.' Masako said, standing on the step just before them, looking at the little figurines on the box. Mai how ever glared daggers at the harmless objects. Her face showed utter hatred towards the small objects.

'They are the twelve animals of the zodiac. Aren't they cool?' Bou-san said.

'Not really.' Mai grumbled, but it didn't escape those around her.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is there a strange girl standing on my porch?' A voice said from the shadows. Mai, knowing the voice hid herself behind Bou-san but peeked around him to see a tall young man with a book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. His face held a teasing smile as he looked at Masako and the people sanding behind her.

'Uhh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to barge in with out permission.' Masako panicked quickly stepping down the stairs bowing as she did.

'Laughs its no big deal. I just set them out here to dry, no harm done. But I find it very hard to believe that these little things can attract so much interest.' The man said looking around at the people in front of him. He smiled warmly at everyone and set his tea down on a small table next to him.

'Let's start over. I'm Takeshi, the owner of this house.' There was a crash heard from behind making Takeshi cringe almost in sorrow. 'And that would be one of my brothers or sisters, breaking a very nice, very expensive vase.'

'I'm Shibuya, Kazuya Shibuya. I'm the president of SPR. This is Houshou Takigawa' Naru said directing towards Bou-san, 'That's Ayako Matsuzaki,' he said gesturing to Ayako, who was standing behind him.

'I'm John Brown.' John said bowing slightly. Takeshi looked at him for a second then looked towards Masako.

'And who may I ask is this lovely lady?'

'That's Masako Hara.' Takeshi smiled at Masako and was about to say something when he caught sight of a sleeve from behind Houshou.

'Uhh Takigawa-san, there's someone behind you.' He said pointing over to him.

Mai prayed that she was hearing things but she peeked around Bou-sans arm and saw Takeshi staring right at her. Sighing in defeat she side stepped around Bou-san and stood next to him looking up at Takeshi. His expression went through several changes; going from curious to shocked and then before his face went through anymore changes…

'ONEE-CHAN!' Came a yell then next thing Mai new she was on the ground with a small brown-orange haired girl jumped on top of her, sending them both flying to the ground. Mai coughed from the impact but wrapped an arm around the little girl holding her close.

'Nice to see you too, Corina.' Mai said, a little strangulated from the impact.

'You've come home, one-chan. I knew you would. I missed you so much.' Corina said, looking up at Mai with tears in her eyes. 'Oh my god, wait to Mishi hears this.'

Without saying another word, Corina jumped up and flew straight back into the house. Mai pushed herself up and rested back on her hands for a second and then stood up, dusting the dirt off her skirt.

"I knew I should have worn pants today." Mai thought to herself, knowing full well everyone would have seen her underwear. She was snapped from her thoughts when a hand touched her shoulder.

'Mai?' Takeshi asked, still not believing it was her.

'It's me, onee-chan.' Mai said smiling up at her brother with tears in her eyes. Without saying a word he bought her into a hug and rested her head on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his back and inhaled his scent. They stayed that way for a little when a coughing sound snapped them out of their trance.

Mai looked over Takeshi's shoulder and saw four people staring at her in pure shock. Naru just stood there watching, and looking as if he was expecting an explanation.

Instead of answering, Mai just giggled slightly and rubbed the back of her head nervously. However her face went from nervousness to shock as a brown haired girl came running out of the house. She obviously wasn't watching where she was going because as she came down the stairs one of her slippers got caught in a step and sent her flying.

Mai and Takeshi both started running trying to catch her but unlucky for her, she landed in Johns arms. This sent John tumbling back wards into Mai. An explosion was heard and purple smoke like mist surrounded John, Mai and the girl.

When the mist disappeared what everyone saw sent shock waves through there beings.

Lying in the place of Mai and the girl was a horse surrounded by Mai's clothes and on top of Johns chest sat a small boar underneath a shirt and vest.

**End****  
**

* * *

there. so what did you think. please review it so i know how its been recieved.

till next time

Cagallirocks


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2.**

**I just started watching the new Ghost Hunt anime in english and its.... good but i rpefer either the japanese ne with the subtitles or the manga to be honest. But i have seen worse so oh well.**

**Disclaimer- the only thing i own in this story is several characters not related to Ghost Hunt. I dont own any associated with Ghost Hunt. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

**Mai's POV**

I remember the first time my parents found out about the curse. It was after I was born and my dad tried holding me. But I disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced by a small foal. I was just a mass of brown fur wrapped in a pink baby blanket. I looked up at my father and apparently he almost dropped me, but kept his grip and gave me back to my mom. I don't remember any of this, but my mom explained it to me when I was old enough to know.

I knew I was different from everyone else. Just like everyone else like me. Our eyes, our hair, we look different from everyone else. Like my brother's before me, I inherited the curse that had plagued our family for centuries. My siblings and I always got teased for how we looked and after our mother died we used the money from our savings and insurance pay outs to buy the house we currently live in.

It was immediately that we all felt free. We didn't have to hide or shy away from people. We were free in this house. It was huge. Two story house, ten bedrooms, two bathrooms and a massive garage. Of course my brother Takeshi, being the swimming bug he is, insisted we get a pool in the backyard. So that only added to the extravagant place that is the house we live in.

How ever one rule of the house was never to bring strangers around without letting each member know first. So how is it that my boss and everyone I work with just happen to be at the very place right now?

I didn't think Naru and the others would find out about this. The one place that was just our own was just something that I never thought they would discover. But now here we are, sitting in the dining room of our house. The walls are painted white, with one wall painted a deep blue color. It had a fireplace with a painting above it that my cousin Asakura painted, just before we started fixing it up. The dining table could seat a whole army, which is generally the purpose for the sheer mass of people in the house. It's a deep brown oak wood with craved legs. The chairs are the same, only the seats have an embroidery gold and ivory material on them.

As always, Takeshi sits at the head of the table, near the fire place, while I sit to his right along with Naru and Bou-san. Hara-san, Ayako, John and Lin-san sit to his left. I can feel the tension in the air, as my brother serves out cups of tea to everyone.

'I'm sorry about earlier. I guess we should explain our little…ability shouldn't we?' Takeshi says nervously, but he's still polite. Mai laughed nervously, scratching the back of her neck with her hand.

'Watch out Serena!'' Came a yell from the hallway, but no one was there so the voice couldn't match a face.

'So there are a lot of people here, having a party or something?' Bou san said, looking around the huge table.

'Nah man, we're all related here.' Came a voice from the entrance to the dining room. He had long silver hair that was tied back into a pony tail and deep purple eyes. He was leaning against the door frame with a smile spread across his face. His t-shirt had sweat patches on it and his jeans are torn on both knees.

'Itski!' I jump from my chair and run over to him and as always, I'm greeted with a bone cracking hug.

'Hey baby girl. How are you?' Itski asks cheerfully, still holding on to me. Bou-san gave a nervous laugh before saying anything.

'You were joking right. When you said all these people live here.'

'No joke.'

'Not everyone.' Bou-san says, not really believing it.

'Well aside from you six, everyone else is.'

'Oh god. There must be…How many people are here?' Bou-san tried counting in his head but his face was scrunched up, showing he didn't know how many people were there.

' Thirteen people Bou-san.' I said, smiling at him as he looked up shock at me. Itski finally let me go and I walked back to my seat while he took the seat next to Bou-san.

'You all live here. In this house.'

'Have done for years. Just like one big happy family. But in the literal sense.' Takeshi says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. He takes another sip of his tea and places the cup back down on the saucer.

'Well I'd love to take a tour to see this beautiful home.' Ayako said, her eyes glittering towards Takeshi. I hope to god she isn't trying to play the flirtation act.

'Ok come on.' Takeshi, Itski and I stand up from the table and push our chairs back in before heading towards the door. I look back over my shoulder and see no one else is moving.

'Well come on you lot.' They all stand up and follow suit. We walk out of the dining room and back towards the entrance but stop and the double French sliding doors. Takeshi opened them to reveal the large study room. Bookcase line one whole wall while two big windows are opposite, showing the fence and driveway out front.

'This was the family room but we change it into a study area.' Everyone looks shocked at how big the room is, and I laugh slightly. The doors close and we head back towards the dining room entrance but stop when level to the wall on the left.

'This door to my left is Mishima and Corina's room.' He walks around towards another door. 'This is Wesley and Kobayashi's room.' He then disappears behind the stair case and we follow him, seeing him standing next to another door.

'This one is my room, that's Ichigo's room.' He then walks towards another hallway next to Ichigo's room and points down towards another door. 'That leads to the backyard. But I think we can get lost out there another day.' He gestures for us to follow and he leads us up the set of stairs leading from the family room up to the second floor.

'Ok to my left you have Itski's room, Mai's room then the guest room one. To your right are Asakura's room, Seji's room and guest bedroom two.' He then gestures to the sliding doors up near Itski's room.

'That's the storage cupboard and directly down the other end is the bathroom.' He says pointing down the other end.

'Onee.' I look down to see Corina pulling at the hem of my skirt. "When did she come up here?" I kneel down to her level and take her hand.

'What's wrong Corina?'

'Can you come outside? Mishima found something really weird and we need your help.' She pleads, giving me her puppy dog eyes. She knows I can never ever say no to that.

'Ok.' I stand up and she pulls my hand to make me follow her. We skip down the stairs and out the back door and towards the swimming pool where Mishima is squatting down using a stick to poke at something. Corina kneels down next to Mishima and I bend over next to Corina, holding onto the tops of my knee's keep me steady.

'I don't see anything Corina.' I seriously can't see anything. Mishima and Corina both get up from the ground and I look up them in confusion.

'Maybe you thought you saw something cause there isn't anything there.'

'No its here. It just won't be here for much longer.' My eyebrow creases but then I notice the evil glint in Mishima's eyes. I then look down at my feet and notice I'm getting closer and closer to the pool.

'Don't you dare?' I warn them both playfully and threatening. They both grin widely at each other then reach out and try and push me in I can feel my foot slipping but I ain't going in alone.

'If I'm going, you're coming in with me.' And I grab hold of them both in a semi hug then deliberately jump into the pool. We all submerge from the water, giggling and Mishima and I start throwing water at each other. Corina climbed onto my back, giggling widely and she hugged me around my neck.

'We missed you sis.'

'I missed you all too.' I gripped her hand in my and kissed her wet forehead through the bangs stuck to her face. I've missed home. The peace, the calm and the quiet just like a perfect summers day.

'If you don't mind I'm paying you to work not to fool around in a swimming pool.' And then the rain came. Naru had to butt his head in and say something rude and bring the rain in.

'Coming. Stupid idiot boos.' I grumbled, climbing up the steps dripping water every where.

"I'm at home, with my boss and colleagues, my family of animals, and now I'm dripping wet and all my boss can think of is how much he's paying me." I huff and follow everyone back into the house, Corina and Mishima tailing behind me looking like drowned rats.

**The end**

* * *

**There we have it chapter 2. I promise chapter 3 will be longer and well... better!**

**Till then. Cya**

**XoXo CR~**


End file.
